Quiet Like The Snow
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: Rin is quiet, quiet like the snow. The others were louder, louder than thunder. It wouldn't hurt to be somewhere by himself, right? One-shot.


Rin lay the edge of the creaky rooftop, admiring the lovely view from high ground. He had never felt anything like it. He had never enjoyed a quiet day without anyone smothering him in the Vatican.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

The snow flinched off Rin's nose as he sneezed from the cold weather. It was supposed to be summer, but somehow the weather reversed to it's opposite side. But Rin didn't mind, he liked the snow, how quiet it was.

_Quiet like the snow._

His tranquil smile suddenly turned into an unpleasant frown. The bittersweet memories had struck his feeble spine with petrifying shivers. He remembered in the beginning, what his brother said to him. "Just die." He hadn't done anything than being a monster, killing all the things in his way.

_I know, this isn't much, but I know, I could, I could be better. _

He ran away from didn't want to hurt them, even though he hated them so much he wanted them to go away. They called him a monster, but in fact, they were the monsters, not Rin, Rin was just a normal hybird kid, poorly treated.

_I don't think deserve this, selflessness, find your way, into my heart._

Rin had tried many suicides in his everlasting life, but the demon side of his body just healed him faster than the speed of light. The others didn't care; not even his family. The only family he had now was his dearly brother, Yukio, and his sickly cruel father, Satan.

_All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer._

Rin was known to not be afraid of anything; he just stood up for himself, and once he stood for his brother. Well, the last part was known to be history. His brother had hated him for killing the old man, priest and paladin exorcist. They broke up a few years ago. But he was afraid of something in his heart; betraying and letting his friends down. It broke his heart for the fact that they didn't trust him anymore.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

But he didn't want to think about those negative things; the past is the past; nothing else. What he wanted to do right now was enjoy the moment that was only once in his life, the quietness of the snow and the lovely view down from high rooftop. He was going to be executed next week. It was Sunday, the last day he could enjoy his life momentarily on his own.

_Quiet like the snow._

So he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the snow heal his broken heart. It slowly mended his mind, calming him from the fear of dying. No one cared if he was excecuted; they didn't even know. The Vatican told him to keep it a secret. No one wanted to celebrate the death of the son of the cruel Satan, would they?

_Are we meant to be empty-handed? I know, I could, I could be better._

He never proved anything to that old man, and it shamed him to not. All he worked for in his life was wasted away, dissolving through the toxic air of Gehenna. He wasn't anything. Just a normal useless boy, a dangerous demon.

_I don't think I deserve it, selflessness; find your way, into my heart._

He couldn't do anything about it; one wrong step and he was gone. Forever. He wouldn't like that. He'd rather die than suffer in the midst of a toxic dungeon of Angel's wrath. Arthur had always wanted him to die, he was in the Illuminati's side. Rin was their target.

_All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer._

But he'd rather suffer in excution than their way of suffering, it was worse than death, Kamiki had told him about it before they broke up. They wouldn't want them to cut his veins and consume him with flames like Yukio did to him; it hurt him. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet? Find your way, into my heart._

It was nighttime. The church bells rang in his ears, making them cring. He stirred, covering his ears from the pitchy sound. He still wanted to make use of the last 10 hours. He soon fell asleep as the owls lulled him to sleep.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet. Find your way, into my heart._

Rin woke up with a dash. Light blocked his view but he could make out where he was in. The execution chamber. The blade hung from his head, shining fearlessly from the pushing light. He heard the wooden machine's lever creak as Angel shouted, "Off with his head!". Rin closed his eyes, waiting for the dread to pain his body.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

**SLASH!**


End file.
